A Long Awaited Chat
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Short little oneshot. Alone in Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Gen have a conversation about themselves.


Title: A Long-Awaited Chat

Summary: Short little oneshot. Alone in Grimmauld Place, Sirius and Gen have a conversation about themselves.

**Notes: I've been toying with this idea for about a week now? It's mainly a bit of a fan service, a long awaited chat between Gwendolyn and Sirius, to the people who think my OC Gen belongs with Sirius Black instead of Remus Lupin. **

**So, you know, don't like OCs, you don't have to read. **

Dedication: An-Jelly-Ca, who wants to read it NOW!

Other members of the Order of the Phoenix had long left Number 12, Grimmauld Place that evening. Only two people remained. Three of you count a mad House Elf.

Sirius Black, the owner of the residence, sat in his chair at the kitchen table, tilting it back on two legs. He studied the woman perched on the table and she, in return, was giving him a death glare.

He had fancied her since the two had gone to school together. And she seemed to loathe him. Though she was constantly coming by, he was sure it was mainly to catch a glimpse of a very close friend of his, Remus Lupin.

"Going to say anything, or should I just leave, Black?" she asked. Her voice snapped him back to reality.

Sirius smiled. His grey eyes glittered mischievously as he said, "Oh I have a few things I want to say. But I'd rather not be hexed right now."

Gen scowled at him. She shook her head, swinging her long black hair behind her. "Why do you still fancy me anyway?" she asked after a moment.

"Why don't you fancy me?" he countered.

Sighing and crossing her arms over her chest, Gen said, "I suppose there's another question that needs to be asked here."

Sirius leaned back a bit more in his chair. "Oh? And that would be...?"

"Why does everyone think we belong together?"

Sirius thought about this for a moment or two. Running his hand through his hair, he said, "Well, I would like to think that you and I are a lot alike. And I'd imagine James and his reasoning was something to that nature. Though he did also greatly support you and Remus."

"James," Gen began, rolling her eyes and smiling, "could never make up his mind. He wanted Remus happy, but hated seeing you downright miserable."

Crossing her legs and trying to act haughty again, she added, "And I'd hate to think you and I are... alike."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, getting out of his chair. "We're both spoiled... good-looking... we both hate our parents and do what we can to "disappoint" them..."

Gen's lips twitched in a smile. But she was determined not to let him notice.

"You may be right on some of those points," she began, "but that doesn't prove anything."

"We both have silly childhood nicknames..." he continued, sitting down on the table next to her.

"You're such a git." Rolling her eyes, Gen got to her feet. But Sirius pulled her back to the table.

"Hang on, before you run off and get drunk, you asked a question. Something that now I really want to know the answer to, too!"

Rolling her eyes, Gen said, "You don't believe what you just said? That we're so much alike everyone thinks we belong together?" Then she sighed. He had a point. She did, after all, wonder why everyone thought she was meant to be with Sirius.

Clearing her throat, she added, "I wonder if the fact that you and I are always butting heads also has something to do with it?"

"Maybe." he said thoughtfully. Then, chuckling, he pointed to her robes. "Plus you and I do love the finer things. And frankly I could give you that."

Gen shoved him aside. "And you bring that up again! That you're so much better than Remus because you can shower me in gold and expensive robes and broomsticks and -- " she was cut off by Sirius laughing. "What?" she demanded.

"You find any reason to hate me, don't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Sirius Black, you are by far the most conceited man I have ever met! You think I should just fall all over you, don't you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes to pale blue slits.

Scooting closer to her, he dropped his voice to a whisper and said, "Ssh, Gwennie. You don't want Kreacher to hear now do you?"

"That mad Elf?" Gen asked with a scoff. Frowning, she added, "You just want to change the subject."

"Oh come now. Have you ever really wanted to give me a chance?"

Gen cocked her head, thinking. Smiling, she said, "Maybe I have." She leaned closer to him, so close that their lips nearly met. Then she burst into giggles.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Sorry, I just don't think I could seriously, or soberly, kiss you."

Sirius stared at her, astonished. "You tease!" he said with a mock gasp. Then he smiled. "See, Gwendolyn? We are a lot more alike than you want to admit."

Again she rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Sure, Sirius. We're alike."

As she reached the door, Sirius called out, "Hey, Gwennie... do you think I'm handsome?"

Gen stopped and turned to face him. Then she giggled and waved before hurrying away.

Once he heard the front door of Number 12 Gimmauld Place close, he sighed. "That woman," he began, "don't know what it is about her..." With a sigh, he got to his feet, ready to head to bed. "I suppose I'll never know."


End file.
